clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jelly the PenguinX
Jelly the PenguinX is the X-Antibody of Willy the Penguin. He is almost completely evil. But his goofiness gets in the way sometimes. He is considered to be a failure of an antibody, according to most of the greater evil creatures. Also, Jelly has a huge red X on his back, in comparison to Willy's (diagonal) scar. Background It all happened when Willy was making a Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich, but then when he put the jelly in, he had no idea that it had some X-Virus in it. Then, after eating the sandwich, Willy began to feel stomach pains. After a few days, Willy burped out a pile of jelly. The jelly formed into a penguin, complete with green hoodie and blue baseball cap. " " "Who are you?" " " "Eww! I burped out an antibody!" Jelly looked at counter. " " "Uh, Peanut Butter?" " " "Good for you." " " Jelly turns into jelly and slips out door. "I lead a weird life." The Beginning Jelly's very existence was a result of Nightmare and Lizlord making an X-Virus laced jelly, in order to create another soldier. After going down their "unaffected creature" list, they noticed a Willy the Penguin. They decided to put the jelly in a jar and leave on Willy's doorstep after ringing his doorbell. Willy, having being hungry, gladly accepted the jelly and put it on his sandwich, which, was convenient, considering the fact that he was out of jelly anyway. Involvement Jelly's exact location is unknown, but it is assumed he is a nomad, traveling from place to place. He has also been seen in shrimp restaurants, but in secret. His current life is very secretive. Powers * Jelly absorption * Jelly tidal wave * Can grow to enormous sizes at will * Shape-shifting. (That's right. Shape shifting) * Can transform any part of his body into a melee weapon. * Can shoot jelly from his wings. Trivia * Jelly's major weakness is peanut butter. * Which lead to this battle between himself and his counterpart - Peanut Butter vs. Jelly * He isn't really evil or good, he just wants to cause destruction. * Ironically, he is allergic to real jelly. * He appeared during the Nightmare Epic, but not anywhere else in the For Great Justice saga. * It was recently discovered that Willy actually has not one but five X-Antibodies- -Jelly, who is the most meager and neutral - The Dark Lord, the silent and evil creature who wants nothing but to destroy his original - Xilly, a facial haired penguin who is very malicious - Bob, an evil mastermind who also wants nothing but to destroy Willy and rule the world. - Ultimate Willy, a perfect combination of Willy's High Penguin and Weegee immunity, who also wants to destroy Willy. It is speculated that Willy has several X-Antibodies because of his unique and rare DNA, but only was perfected, the others worked just as well, as they want to destroy their former host, other than Jelly. See Also * X-Virus * FredX * Willy the Penguin Category:X-Creatures Category:Penguins Category:Villains Category:Anti-Villains